bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dōbutsu
Dōbutsu (動物, Japanese for "creature") is a being created when a person infuses a kikai with themselves. Because kikai is so rare, dōbutsu are a rarity as well. On record, there are only ten true dōbutsu, with only three of those ten beings actually being identified by . Overview Dōbutsu are unique in the fact that absolutely anyone may become one, as long as said individual possess a kikai. The process in which someone transforms into a dōbutsu is said to be quite grueling, with very few every coming out of the process alive. However, if one successfully undergoes the transformation, they will have entered "the realm of the gods,"'' as one dōbutsu has stated several times. The procedure to become a dōbutsu is quite simple, with one only needing to implant the stone of ''kikai within their body. After that, the hard part of the transformation starts: the stone will attempt to overpower the individual, which, if successful, merely becomes another soul within the stone. However, if the person overpowers the stone, they gain the power of the kikai. Unique for any type of race, dōbutsu, after a certain amount of time, lose their personality to the stone embedded within them. This is because the souls that comprise the kikai are slowly taking over the body of their wielder, attempting to make them just another soul within the stone. Despite this, there are dōbutsu that possess enough willpower to overcome this, with the only known case of this being Shinzō, one of the most powerful dōbutsu every to be born. Powers and abilities Although they have become a new type of being, dōbutsu retain all their abilities they possessed before their transformation. However, if they so choose to give into their kyōsei (強制, Japanese for "compulsion"), their original abilities are thereby sealed, only being able to utilize the power they acquired after embedding the kikai stone into their body. : The most noticable trait of the dōbutsu is their incredibly high amounts of spiritual energy. No matter how low a dōbutsu's reiryoku levels were before infusing themselves with a kikai stone, their reserves will be equivalent to at least the average captain-level combatant. Because of these high spiritual energy reserves, dōbutsu are said to have become a "transcended being,"'' in the words of Shinzō. '''Physical Augmentation:' All dōbutsu possess a large amount of strength, being able to pick up things ten times their original weight without any visible signs of effort. Because of this, it is safe to assume that they also have enhanced endurance, being able to sustain heavy injury that would be considered fatal to the average human and continue to fight as if it was a mere scratch. : Much like any other race, the dōbutsu possess their own type of speed-augmenting ability, named obiru (帯びる, Japanese for "to carry"). This ability can be utilized by focusing a large amount of spiritual energy to the user's feet, then releasing it in a short burst, causing them to shoot towards their intended destination. because of how quick the technique is used, it is believed that obiru is faster than the majority of other speed -enhancing techniques, namely sonído. High-Speed Regeneration: Dōbutsu seem to have acquired an advanced level of regeneration, having shown themselves to regenerate any body part they have lost. They can also regenerate all vital organs, minus their brains. However, regeneration of said organs require much more time, causing them have to flee more often than not. This makes it appear that they possess some form of immortality, although this is far from the case. Kyōsei A unique power among the dōbutsu, a kyōsei (強制, Japanese for "compulsion) is a dōbutsu's inner desire transformed into an ability. This ability differs between dōbutsu, with each kyōsei taking a different form. Even if two beings have the same desire, their kyōsei will, in some way, be different. Although each dōbutsu possesses a kyōsei, they must set aside all their previous abilities to access it, which very few have done. Because of this, most of the details regarding the kyōsei are practically nonexistent. Known dōbutsu Behind the scenes The dōbutsu are very loosely inspired by the homunculus from the anime/manga series Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Articles by Koukishi